


I have nothing

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Sophia, F/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam tries to help Sophia through a rough patch in her life





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for Saphluv. It's a little short but it just explains Sophia's past a bit more

Liam was worried about Sophia. His only female slave had been crying a lot the last few days and he didn't know why. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't speak, too emotional to talk to her master. Soon enough, Liam knew he had to talk to Sophia, she was getting worse and there was only a matter of time before something bad happened.

Liam found the girl in her bedroom, crying as she laid under the sheets. "Soph?" Liam asked softly as he lifted the sheets, showing his distraught girl. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from all of the crying. "What's wrong baby? Please tell me." Liam asked calmly, knowing the girl was in a bad place.

"I have nothing." The girl said between sobs. "What do you mean you have nothing?" Liam asked confused. Sophia just stared at him. "I have nothing in the world master, nothing. Why should I care about anything? My own parents didn't even want me. They just died and left me to be a slave. What sort of parents are they?" 

Liam knew about Sophia's parents, his girl was born in an extremely wealthy family. The Smiths were one of the richest families in the UK and Sophia was born into wealth were they little girl could have anything she wanted. But when she was four years old, the Smith's company faced controversy over her father's money laundering and they were about to lose everything. To devastated over the thought of having no money, John Smith killed his wife Mary and himself to avoid the lose, leaving young Sophia as an orphan and starting her life in slavery.

Liam just hugged the crying girl, trying to find a way to comfort her. "Baby, I'm so sorry what happened, but it's in the past." Liam said. "But why did they leave me? How could a mother and father leave their own child?" Sophia asked but Liam didn't have the answer, he didn't understand why her parents did this to their daughter.

"Soph, please listen." Liam begged. "I don't know why your parents did what they did and I understand all the pain they put you through. But it happened and I know what you went through with your past masters, that's why I want to give you a better life." Sophia just stared at Liam, not knowing what to say. She just felt so many different emotions, it was killing her.

"Let me help you baby. Let me help you though this. What do you want?" Liam asked as Sophia just stared at him. "I want," she paused for a moment. "I want someone to look after." Liam was quiet, not understanding what she meant. "What do you mean look after?" Liam asked quietly. "Well, just someone do look after, to care for to make life just a little more happier." 

Liam didn't know how to respond, he didn't understand what she meant by looking after someone. Did she mean a baby or a puppy? He didn't want to ask more questions and decided to just hug the girl, keeping her close. Master and slave spent the rest of the night together, Liam knew Sophia needed some comfort that night. But he was thinking of what Sophia said. He tried to think of a way Sophia could look after someone, how she could look after someone and care for them. 

As the weeks went on, Liam was considering buying another slave. He loved Louis and Sophia but he just wanted one more, to complete everything. Liam didn't just get one slave through, he got two, Niall and Harry whom were amazing slaves's and were very well behaved. After a few weeks, Liam had realised something with Sophia, she was happier. 

He had noticed the girl was spending a lot of time with Harry his youngest slave who was extremely shy. He had suddenly realised that Sophia was looking after the boy, she was carling, loving and took the boy under her wing. She would be there when he was sad, help him in any way she could and give him good life lessons for the young boy. Liam was happy he gave Sophia someone to look after, someone to care for. He was very proud that his slaves all looked after one another and he just hoped they could all be like this for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
